Darkice
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Starfire gets upset after a battle. Thinking the Titans don't care about her well being she leaves them never to come back. Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Starfire gets upset after a battle. Thinking the Titans don't care about her well being she leaves them never to come back. Or will she?**

**Ya lame summary I know. Hope you all enjoy this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans.**

Starfire was sitting on the roof when the alarm sounded through the tower and flew down to meet her friends. "What is the trouble friends?"

"Cinderblock is tearing a warehouse apart with Mammoth."

"Sounds like there looking for something." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded his head. "and where going to find out what it is. Titans GO!" **(*theme song plays* sorry i couldn't resist)**

Starfire flew to the warehouse with Beastboy following behind. She landed softly on the roof and peaked through a crack in the wood to see Mammoth below. He was opening boxes and looking through them before tossing them away from the stack he was inspecting carelessly. Beastboy landed beside her. "There looking for something alright." he said under his breath to her.

"Yes they are." Starfire replied before pulling the piece of wood off and throwing it aside before diving into the room.

Beastboy flew down to the ground before changing to a T-Rex. He roared and charged at the villan.

Starfire had begun shooting starbolts from her hands down at Mammoth. She accidently hit Beastboy when he rammed into Mammoth. Beastboy was thrown back from the sudden 'attack' and changed back to his normal self. "Beastboy!" She flew down and knelt beside him.

**On the other side of the warehouse...**

Robin dodged Cinderblock's punch and got out his staff jumping up and hitting the villan with it. "Tell me what you're looking for!"

Cinderblock answered with an angry roar and punched Robin off his block head.

"Might want to ask someone else Robin." Cyborg said aiming his cannon at Cinderblock. "Stop moving!" he shouted in frustration as Cinderblock kept chasing Robin.

"Azarath Menthion Zinthos!" Raven said and black energy came up and surrounded Cinderblock keeping him one place.

"Oh yea." Cyborg said locking on to his target and fireing. A light blue beam came from his arm and slammed into Cinderblock knocking him through a wall and into the sea. "Bo ya!" Cyborg shouted in celebration.

"We still have Mamoth to take care of." Raven reminded him.

"Well of course. What makes you think I would forget?" Cyborg said with a silly grin.

"Ahhhhh!" The tamarians shout filled the warehouse.

"That's Starfire!" Robin shouted and ran forward with his team mates.

**Back to Star's PoV**

She screamed as Mammoth picked her up from the ground from beside Beastboy's uncounsious form. "Please I do not wish to hurt you." she said as her hands started to glow.

A crate wrapped in black energy suddenly plowed into the creature and he dropped Starfire abrutely. She was not prepared to fly off and hit the ground.

The warehouse started to make beeping noises. _What is that? _Star wondered before Robin answered the unspoken question.

"Bomb! Everyone out now!" He jumped back up to the roof and ran off quickly. Cyborg picked up Beastboy and blew up a section of wall to get out. Raven glanced at Starfire to make sure she was back up on her feet before flying off as well. Starfire stumbeled as another shake shook the place and fell back to the ground. Mammoth ran through a wall to get away and the structute shuddered at not having enough strength to keep it up.

Starfire glanced up to see the roof cave in toward her. She let out something like a squeek of fear before it landed on top of her. She collasped back to the ground with the wood and concrete ontop of her. "Friends?" she called from under the caved in roof.

The bomb going off was her only answer.

**Review and tell me what you think please. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans... wish i did.**

The world exploded around her as the other Titans got away from the explosion unaware that they had left Starfire back at the warehouse.

A bright light flared up changing from deep red to a crystal white that hurt to much to look at directly. Starfire heard herself scream but it just echoed off the wood and concrete back at her. She felt parts of her hair burn away as the fire sprung to life among the to rich wood. Ready and waiting for such an ocassion. Her skin burned from the intense heat. Everything had become harsh, bright and brought pain. Everytime she moved a small gasp came from her. _Where are my friends? _"Robin?" she called it turned into a cry of pain as the fire lashed at her again.

Starfire crawled back so she was between some concrete blocks. Her skin still burned when they touched the blocks and she could feel the intense heat from out of the little protection she had. Smoke began to fill her lungs and she couched violently.

"Raven? Cyborg?" She began to get scared as her calls for help went unheard.

"Beastboy? Anyone?" Her eyes went wide as she realized no one was here. _They left me here to die? No. My friends would never do that. Never! _But Starfire knew they weren't here and if she didn't get out soon she would die. A few minutes had passed. _That wood must be weaker. _She crawled out from between the blocks before they collapsed inward and pushed at the wood. To her relief it crumbeled away and she quickly pulled herself out from what was left of the warehouse. She tried to walk but fell. _I am to injured to go further,_ She realized but then shook her head._ No I must get away from here or I have dragged myself out for nothing. _

She forced herself to crawl away from the searing heat and into the cold air behind the warehouses. She kept crawling until she was in the forest beyond. She heard sirens from behind her but ignored them and trudged on. Finally she could not bring herself to go any further and collasped onto the ground as the world seemed to spin around her before crashing down along with her.

**At the Tower.**

"Bo ya!" Cyborg exploded when they got to the tower.

"We beat them!" Beastboy said before adding. "I could use some tofu right now."

"We are not eating that junk." Cyborg retorted.

"Are to." Beastboy said.

"Not."

"So are."

"No we're not."

"Shut up!" Raven shouted at them both.

Beastboy and Cyborg glanced at her with scared faces then at Robin. "Why don't you decide?" they suggusted.

"How about Starfire decides?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Beastboy said.

"Starfire?"

No answer.

"Starfire?" Robin repeated turning to look at where she should have been. "Where is she?" He glanced back at his teamates. "You all saw her get out right?"

"Well ya she was right behind us." Cyborg said. Beastboy didn't say anything since he had been out cold at the time.

"I checked to make sure she was following." Raven supplied.

Robin sighed.

"T.V. anyone?" Beastboy asked before hopping onto the couch and turning it on with the remote they had found yesterday. A blazing fire could be seen on the big screen. Right where they had been fighting. Firefighters were there hosing it all down quickly dimishing it to a harmless little flicker of flame and then nothing.

"Well whatever they were looking for they sure didn't get!" Cyborg said with a laugh.

One firefighter peared down at the ground and picked something up before going back to his crew.

"We still don't know what they were looking for or why either." Robin said with an angry sigh. "I'm going to bed."

All the other Titans murmured agreement and went to their rooms. Except Beasyboy who had gotten out some tofu and cooked it when a commercial came on. He was ready to go when the presentation came back on. The firefighters had started talking about somthing and a news person was getting closer. Beastboy looked through some movies and picked out a fighting action one. Just as the reporter was getting into hearing range. "I think it's ski..." The firefighter was cut off as Beastboy changed it to disk and began watching his favorite action movie.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do i have to say it again? I don't own the Titans.**

Starfire forced her eyes to open just as the sky began to lighten more to a dark gray and pushed herself up from the ground, and walked to Jump city.

She glanced into a window and gasped at what she saw. The tips of her hair had blackened and her skin looked very pale at where she had been burnt. She touched one of the burns. It felt... icky kind of like plastic but it stayed where it was when she pulled her finger back. She winced. Starfire looked back up into the window and fingered the ends of her hair. A piece of ash fell from it. _Horrible! Just horrible! _She raced to the nearest hair salon.

"Hello." the lady said as she entered before looking up to see her. The lady's eyes went huge.

"Could you maybe help me?" Starfire asked her.

"O-of course." she answered shaking herself out of shock.

Starfire sat down on one of the chairs.

"Do you want me to just cut off the bad ends?" she asked.

"Could you color it also?" Starfire asked

"Sure. What color?"

Starfire looked into the mirror._ I need something they won't recognize. _"Something close to a dark night?"

"Is midnight blue okay?"

"Yes. That's perfect." Starfire answered.

The lady started to trim her hair cutting out burnt parts first before evening it out. "Come with me please." Starfire got up and fowllowed her to another room where her hair was washed so that all the dirt got out. Next she blow dryed it before going away for then coming back. She escorted Starfire back to the main room and started putting foils in her hair with a chemical. The emoyee made sure all of it was covered before telling Starfire to wait for it to dry.

Starfire watched her go and take care of a customer. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were still that emerald green. _I'll have someone make them sapphire,_ she decided. After ten minutes she began to drum her fingers along the wood surface infront of her.

Finally the lady came back and took all the foils off before letting Starfire look at her reflection. "Is that good?" she asked.

"Wonderful! Thank you." Starfire answered as the lady went back to check on another person. She gazed at her reflection. Her hair was now a midnightblue and her eyebrows changed immeditely to match them. _Now the eyes. _

She walked out of the salon feeling somewhat better and cleaner. Starfire walked until she found a place that could take care of her eyes and got that done. She walked into an alley and stopped when someone called out. "Theif!" Starfire turned towards the noise and flew above the walls then to where she had heard the noise. She hovered in the air then shot after the guy she saw was running with a girls purse. She reached out with her arm and snatched it from him. He turned around and went to punch her but Starfire kicked him. Harder than she had planned to. The criminal cried out as his arm bent at a weird angle. Starfire flew back to the woman and extened her hand with her purse. "This is your's is it not?"

The girl's eyes were wide with fear in the early light and she took a step back. "Drop it and get away from me you freak." she spat at Starfire.

Starfire blinked once feeling a sudden surge of rage at this woman._ I just got back her purse and she's treating me like a freak!_ "As you wish." Starfire snarled for the first time in her life. This woman had made her angry and as for her purse... Starfire took out the bills from the purse and then flung it across the street where another theif grabbed it and ran off.

The woman gasped in pure shock and anger and charged at Starfire. "Witch!" she screamed punching at her wildly. Starfire dodged the old womans attack easily. She waited for the perfect moment then punched the woman in the stomach sending her flying backwords and landing hard on the pavement. Someone from across the street was dialing on their phone and rambling about how a young girl had just hurt his grandma.

Starfire could hear sirens start to go off and walked back to the guy with the broken arm. He cowered before her and tried to step back but Starfire walked closer to him then said. "This'll hurt a bit." She pooped the bone back into the correct place then handed him the money she had gotten from the purse. "I'm sorry for interfering with your... buisness." she said then quickly dodged into an alley. She left the sirens behind as she moved throught out the maze of alleys.

The sun was peaking out above the building to fill the alleys with a little light. Even though it was day time Starfire was very tired since she had only gotten an hour of sleep since the warehouse blew up and the Titans had left her there. She would never forget that or forgive them. She began looking for a place where she could crash for the rest of the day.

Everywhere she looked she could see the homeless using boxes as shelter and a few using blankets on the rough ground with part of it curled around them. Starfire scowled in disgust. She didn't want to be stuck on the ground or anything like that. _A bed would be nice._ She peaked into a few rundown places but all of them gave off a bad vibe making her backoff and go back to her search.

Finally she didn't have the enrgy to walk any further and collasped onto the ground near a dirty puddle.

**At the Tower.**

The Titans got up late and ate breakfast.

Like usual Beastboy turned on the TV and Cyborg joined him. The News channel appeared again this time with a teenage boy leaned over his grandma on a sidewalk. A repoter came forth to talk to him but the police waved her off. The paramedics were getting the old woman onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. They took the boy with them.

"Huh, who would do that to a little innocent old lady?" Cyrbog asked.

"Not Slade." Robin said.

"Do you think there's a new villian?" Beastboy asked.

"Who does what? Goes and puts old people's lives in danger for the fun of it. Come on it's just some low criminal."

The TV repoter finally got hold of someone. "Do you have the person who did this?"

"No," the police man answered. "they disapeared before we got here."

The reported continued to try and get as much information as they could but nothing else interesting came up and beastboy changed the channel to a horror movie.

Raven glanced up from her meditating then walked out of the living room to her own.

"Shouldn't Starfire be up by now?" Cyborg asked.

"Ya where is she?" Beastboy added.

Robin ran to her room and opened the door. With a quick glanced around he yelled. "Check the tower!" causing the Titans to buzz around there home looking for the alien girl.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

Starfire woke up and blinked at the darkness surounding her._ It couldn't have gotten dark that fast._ She pushed up against the har... this wasn't hard it was soft and it sure as hell wasn't out in the alley way. She sat straight up getting herself tangled up in the slightly rough blanket. She heard something from the dark. "Show you're self!" Starfire commanded.

A figure stepped out from the surrounding shadows. It was the guy that had tried to steal the woman's purse before Starfire had gotten involved.

"Why am I here?" Starfire demanded.

"I saw you in the alley and you did help me even though you broke me first. So I brought you to a house without any type of owner. I owed you something for not letting me die."

Starfire blinked suprised that this man was being somewhat nice to her while everyone else shunned her from civilization. "Type of owner?" she asked after catching back onto the conversation.

"People who bought the house, or ones who just take it as theirs."

"I see."

"Well bye." The guy said and Starfire realized how uncomfortable he looked around her. Which was understandable she had broken his arm like it was a twig then snapped it back just as easily.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she called as he slipped back into the shadows. Starfire listened until she heard a door open the close. With a sigh she pushed herself off of the couch and put her hand out away from her a bit. It glowed a midnight blue and let her see the place better.

The couch she had been laying on was teared up in certain sections but as she tuned all her senses towards it she didn't catch anything crawling within and let out a sigh of relief. The 'blanket' was really a large long black coat obviously made for warmth instead of comfort. The walls appeared to be intact and there wasn't a single hole in sight. Starfire moved into the next room.

It was a kitchen. Starfire searched the cupboards first then refrigerator, that worked. Nothing. Her stomach growled at her irritated. It had almost been a day now since she had last eaten. A wave of sadness went over her. _They left me._ She walked back into the bedroom. _Atleast the place isn't that bad. _She noticed two other doors off to the side now that she bothered to look in the direction. _Bathroom and closet._

Another growl.

Starfire glanced at the coach and coat on it. She walked over and draped the coat over her pulling it tight in the front. _I don't have a choice. I have no money. _She walked down a small hall that came to a door and opened it. She slipped from the boarded up apartment into the evening air.

She noticed immiedetly that she was in the slums of Jump city. She shrugged deeper into the coat hoping no one would recognize her as one of the Titans. _No. I'm not one of them anymore. I shouldn't be hiding. _But she drew the hood of the coat up anyways and walked into a convience store a couple blocks away.

There was only one person in the store sitting behind the counter on a chair with their feet up on the counter and an old newspaper displayed infront of them. Starfire drifted past him to the back of the store. She picked out some bannannas and apples as she went past the breakfast section. At the back she got out a small box of milk and put it in her pocket freezing when she heard the guy move. But he didn't suddenly shout or get up to see what she was up to. _Breath_, she told herself. She slipped another box in before hurrying out not wanting to risk being caught. She was starting to see the other side of things. _Some of those ordinary people we send to jail are just really hungry and desprit. _She felt horrible as if she had been doing things wrong when she thought it had been right.

She made her way silently back to the apartment and went back to sleep after eating.

**Tower.**

"Well?" Robin asked.

They had searched everywhere they thought and knew she would be had she just gone off to think by herself.

"Nothing." Raven said looking tired.

"Beastboy?" Robin glanced at the green crow that had flown in from the window.

"No luck."

"What about you Cyborg?" Robin asked trying to look hopeful as his last teamate walked into the living room.

"No. I'm sorry to sugest it but what if she didn't get out in..." Robin didn't let Cyborg finish the sentance.

"No!" Robin shouted but knew it was the last possible answer after all their endless searching and went to his room to grieve in silence.

The other Titans glanced at eachother before going to their own beds.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

A knock sounded on the door and Starfire raised her head from the couch watching the hall as the man came in again. "Hello." she said then paused when she saw he was carrying something. "What is that?"

"Dagger. Do you know how to use one?"

"No. It looks..." she searched for the right word. So far the man hadn't realized she was a titan and she was trying her best to keep it that way. But she really was still clueless to most things on earth especially weapons. Her friends hardly used any except for Cyborg and Robin. _No! I must stop thinking of them as friends. I stole yesterday that life is behind me. Starfire is behind me. _

"Dangerous?"

"I'm sorry I'm not use to this... lifestyle. I never got you're name."

The man was silent for a while as he hander her a dagger. The hilt was black and the blade itself looked sinister in the gloom of the apartment. "Jay." A slight pause. "Yours?"

"I am..." she trailed off for a second and Jay noticed.

"I know you're Starfire. You're hands were glowing from before and no one else I know could fly like that. Except maybe some top criminals minions," _He's talking about Slade. _"I was wondering why you didn't throw me off to the prison since you are Starfire."

"N-no! She is... I do not wish to be her anymore." Jay looked surprised. "What do you mean?" "I... well they left me," She took a breath. She hadn't talked to anyone about it she hadn't had much time to do so or felt like it. But it seemed time now to tell someone and if anyone was to know why she was leaving them and understand Jay was that person so she let it all pour out. "We got a call to go to a warehouse where some people were causing trouble looking for... something except they never found it. Cinderblock was chased off and Mammoth ran out once Cyborg, Raven, and Robin came over to help me and Beastboy. There was a beep and Robin said it was bomb and we were all leaving but I got held back cause the ceiling fell on me. Before I could push it off the bomb went off. My... they never came back for me. None of them would ever do that cause we were a team. But this time they didn't..." She gazed at one of the windows with planks of wood attached to it.

Jay had sat quietly listening to her. "You'll never go back to being a Titan then?"

"No."

"Then just change you're name. You're no longer Starfire."

"That makes me no one." She said lowly.

"It makes you someone diffrent from Starfire."

"My sister is my opposite and I will never turn into her."

"You don't have to be her or Starfire. What's her name?"

"Blackfire." She sighed. "I can't just change my name though the others will find out,"

"No they won't." Jay interupted. "What about Darkice?"

"Darkice." She repeated.

"As you're new name. It suits you seeing as you turned blue."

"I did not turn blue only my eyes and hair did." she began then stopped. "You're right it does suit me."

"Then I can call you Darkice from now on?"

"Yes." Darkice practically whispered.

"Well then it's been an hour or two and you still don't know how to weild a dagger."

"You're willing to teach me?"

"Yes."

"May I call you a friend, Jay?"

"Yes."

**No Tower this time, the titans are sleeping, zzz**

**Review please. **


	6. Chapter 6 VG

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

**Note* This chapter is going to be long, i'll be doing multiple back to back scenes(Darkice's POV to the other Titans etc.) Seeing as this is my most popular story, so consider it as a little treat for Valentine's Day from me.(okay maybe not so **_**little**_**)**

**Enjoy! **

**Tower. (Robin)**

Robin was in his room pacing around in the dark. He couldn't get over the fact that Starfire might have died so had come up with other ideas to put his mind at ease. Like what if Slade captured her or some other villain and if that was correct. Why? It gave him an excuse for when his mind slipped to the Slade problem. Yes, Starfire was missing but he still had to protect the city even if he wanted to run out to find her and make sure the alien girl was safe. _I hope she's okay and doing well. Why didn't I check over the team on the way back?_ He slammed his fists on a desk in anger. _I should have checked that Star was there._ _That bomb it distracted me! Slade put it there I'm sure of it. All of this was a setup. _As Robin continued to direct his anger away from himself to Slade for the disappearance of Star the other Titans had also woken.

**Front room ('hover')**

Raven floated into the room from the door as it opened Cyborg was poking at his food in the kitchen and Beast Boy had already dumped his food into the trash after only eating half of it and was surfing through the channels on TV. Star's disappearance was taking a toll on them.

Raven floated over to Beast Boy and sat on the couch instead of reading like usual.

News 3.

Football.

PBS.

Morning Announcements, and on and on.

"Are you even looking?" Raven asked.

"No." Beast Boy answered as the same channels flashed across the screen again.

The sound of food sliding into the trash came from the kitchen and a moment later Cyborg was sitting with them. The two turned toward him.

"What do you want to watch?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe she'll show up in the News." Cyborg said and the tv was instantly switched to the News channel for Jump City. The three watched it like hawks trying to pick up something, _anything_. A sudden green glow, her bright red hair or the green eyes, her purple outfit. Their eyes glued to the colors until they realized it wasn't her. The room was getting brighter but the mood didn't change and no one moved from the couch or looked away from the TV.

**Darkice's POV**

Her hands were wrapped awkwardly around the hilt as she picked it up studying it from any angle she could. This weapon was different from even the villains. Hardly any did close combat. Which made sense if she wasn't going back to the Titans. to learn how to fight in other ways so they wouldn't instantly recognize her. Still, the blade felt wrong in her hands. She wasn't much into up close combat either normally keeping to the skies and using her starbolts.

"Ready?" Jay asked he had watched her while she studied the gleaming weapon in the dim light emotions crossing her face as she did.

She glanced up at him. She couldn't see him very well in this light. She remembered from the their first encounter that he had a slight tan going, light colored hair with a dark edge to it and then eyes... she couldn't remember. "Ready." she confirmed.

Jay moved into some fighting stance Darkice didn't recognize. "Just fall into whatever feels comfortable to you." he said.

_None of this feels comfortable._ But she fell into a fighting stance holding lightly onto the blade.

Jay moved in and Darkice realized just how fast he was as her blade went sailing out of her hands to land on the carpet and a dagger pointed at her throat just a breath away. His eyes had turned from friendly to lethal, almost animal like. "jay." she whispered.

The blade moved away and the intensity left Jay's eyes. "Show me how you were holding it."

Darkice nodded weakly shaken by how fast he had transformed into something else, an entirely different person or maybe not so different._ I hardly know him._ She walked over and picked up the dagger notching how he had thrown it far out of her reach. Her fingers slipped awkwardly around once more and she loosened her grip.

Jay walked over to see. "That's completely wrong." He said with a shake of his head.

Darkice glanced down at the blade. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"So you'll be going back then?"

Darkice continued to look at the blade. "I didn't say that it's just... I don't know if I can hurt someone with this." Jay had closed his eyes when Darkice looked back up. "Jay?"

"Don't worry about harming anyone right now. Let's just practice." He opened his eyes again and looked down at the blade she held in her hands. "First, you're not holding it tightly enough. Second, you're afraid of it. Third you're just holding it wrong. Look." he added raising his hand holding another dagger for Darkice to see.

Darkice did her best to copy how he held it then tightened her grip.

"Better." he said and Darkice glanced up to see him staring at a wall.

"Should we continue with the practicing?" she asked.

"Shh." Jay snapped and Darkice fell silent. "Can you hear them?" he asked after a couple seconds passed and Darkice gazed over at the wall he was looking at and focused on it. She could hear tiny feet running along the wood in the wall and her stomach did a uneasy flip.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Rats." Jay said disgusted. "Are there any holes around for them to come in?"

"I didn't see any when I looked around."

"Good." he paused looking back at her. "Once more then I have to check on some things." He fell back into the stance.

Darkice held the dagger closer to her than last time remembering how he had knocked it out of her hand. She watched Jay for a couple seconds then rushed forward blade singing through the air toward him. Jay's blade came up to block hers and she almost lost her grip when he gave it a shove and she took a step back. She jumped to the side as his dagger plunged at her then raised her own and brought it around. The sound of metal connecting with each other echoed through the room and Darkice blinked. Jay's dagger was in her daggers way. Then she felt something wrap around her foot and she fell back onto the floor the breath knocked out of her. Jay stood above her dagger pointed down at her heart.

"We're done for today." he stepped back and only then did Darkice notice her dagger at the entrance to the kitchen. She looked back at him as she collected her thoughts from the fall and got herself up.

The door closed softly behind Jay as he left the apartment.

Darkice walked over to the dagger and picked it up setting it someplace where she wouldn't have to worry about stepping along the deadly edge. "I guess I should go too." she said to the walls. Which answered with faints sounds of scurrying. Darkice smiled somewhat but the skittering left her on edge and the practice fighting had left her hungry. She grabbed her coat then stopped glancing down at herself. She was still wearing Starfire's outfit. She slipped out the door searching for a small clothing store to... well, rob.

**Tower ('hover')**

The alarm blared throughout the tower. Robin came bursting into the front room where the other Titans had jumped to their feet. The TV news channel flickered then went black.

"Oh come on," Cyborg said having just seen a flicker of red at the edge of the screen. "you've got to be kidding me."

The screen blinked red in response and then a map of Jump city popped up. The mall was highlighted. The Titans made their way to the mall.

**Darkice's POV**

She took the chance of heading to the mall but didn't enter instead she slipped into a smaller store across the street. With the coat wrapped tightly around her she looked around the store before grabbing a black skirt the same length as her own and then a black shirt that also looked like the one she had on before (no silver included) slipping into the changing room. She carefully picked off the price tags and everything else that might set the alarm off. Once she was done changing she burned away her other clothes and the price tags with a starbolt then hurried out before an employer went to see where that burnt smell was coming from.

With a sigh she walked into the mall feeling uncomfortable as she slipped through the crowds. She heard a shout ahead but took no notice until someone screamed and people started pushing towards the exit doors. Darkice squeezed into a space along the wall between two pillars so she wouldn't get run over.

"Everyone down!"

The people kept running and Darkice frowned annoyed. Had she really saved these peoples lives and put her own at stake not to long ago? Panicking would never help them and as that thought crossed her mind a bang filled the air. More people screamed as they raced out of the mall. Once almost everyone was out Darkice sighed in relief. With no one here to watch the stores she could easily find some black boots that she liked to complete the new outfit. Those thoughts fled her mind when a hand shot out to grab her wrist and yank her from between the pillars.

A crash came from somewhere and Darkice almost fainted when a 'Titans Go' echoed through. Another second passed and then the Titans were standing in front of Darkice, and the criminals.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." Darkice felt a blade at the edge of her throat.

"Let her go." Again Darkice almost fainted at Robin's voice. It was such a relief to hear it. She looked at the Titans and saw no flash of recognition in their faces. _Good._

"Leave if you don't want the girls death on you're conscious."

Darkice frowned and jerked her head away from the blade. She twisted around and grabbed the guy's knife while doing so all in a few seconds. The guy jerked back into reality at her movement and struggled to get the knife out of her grasp as the Titans rushed forward to fight the criminals.

"Azarath Menthion Zinthos!"

A rail turned black and hurled at the guy Darkice was grappling with. He threw his arm up trying to protect himself then twisted around just a second before it hit. Darkice's gaze went black and she slid to the floor of the mall.

**Mall ('hover')**

Raven muttered something under her breath before flying off towards the guy who had been holding the girl in the long black jacket that was obviously very uncomfortable.

Beastboy turned into a rhino and barreled the other criminals over like pins as if he was a bowling ball.

"Well that didn't take very long." Cyborg remarked.

Beastboy was himself again and walked over. "You saying you rather fight Slade?" he asked.

"No."

Raven floated over trailing the lead guy along with a rope surrounded with black energy. "What are we going to do about her?" She motioned towards the girl who had been knocked out cold.

"Hey now that was you're fault." Cyborg pointed out.

Raven sighed. "I guess we could make sure she's okay."

"That'd be the right thing to do." Cyborg said walking over to pick the midnight hair girl up. "Must have paid good money for this." he said talking about the hair.

Raven glanced at it wondering who the girl was.

"Must be a new color." Beastboy said.

"Let's get to the tower." Robin said speaking up finally taking his eyes off her. She reminded him somewhat of Starfire except that fact that she looked nothing like the girl he cared for.

The Titans left the mall leaving the criminals for the cops to get.

**Tower.**

Cyborg laid the girl down on the couch and turned the TV on going back to watching the news. Beastboy watched the girl as her hand twitched but gave no other signs of waking up anytime soon.

Raven was reading glancing up at the TV every now and then. Robin was in the kitchen.

The girl's hand moved a bit more. "mm." Her hand moved up to her head.

"She's awake." Beastboy announced to the rest of the Titans who turned to watch her.

**Darkice's POV**

She opened her eyes hand still on her head and looked around. She spotted Beastboy instantly and she jumped up in surprise.

"Hey calm down. We didn't want to leave you in the mall knocked out." Beastboy said trying to get her to clam down.

Questions buzzed around her head as she remembered the last events she whirled towards Raven. "You." she said voice rising just the slightest.. "You knocked me out."

"It was by accident. If that guy hadn't moved you would be fine." Darkice couldn't argue with that but she was still angry at her former friend. _Friend... Jay!_ "What time is it?" she asked turning towards Cyborg.

"Coming towards midnight which reminds me, nice hair."

"Uh, thank you." she said hesitantly.

"No problem." he replied.

"I must go." She said moving quickly towards the door causing the room to spin. She almost fell when someone caught her. "You should sit down for awhile longer I'm sure you're family will understand if you're late." _Robin. _Her heart was pounding in her ears. Not that he hadn't held her before but it felt right and every time she could never stop the way her heart accelerated at his touch, his voice... "You okay?" "I'm fine." she said a little to harshly as she slipped back to reality. He had left her at the warehouse, then a thought occurred to her and she glanced around the room. "You are missing a Titan."

"Yes." Robin's voice sounded defeated and Darkice suddenly wanted to comfort him to tell him she was Starfire and that she was sorry for... for what? She hadn't done anything wrong and she wasn't Starfire anymore. She pushed herself away from him wanting to curl her fingers around his but resisted. "My... friends will be worried if I don't show up soon." she said not as dizzy now she started walking to the door then stopped and bit her lip turning towards them. _Not Starfire. _"Where's the exit?"

Beastboy jumped up. "I'll show you."

"Thank you." Darkice repeated sounding slightly happy for once back in the tower. She knew none of this was his fault. Beastboy had been knocked out and he wouldn't have forgotten her there. _Perhaps I will tell him later._ She followed Beastboy out the door.

**Front room 'hover'**

"She looks like Star but she doesn't, you know what I mean?" Cyborg asked.

"It's called a familiar stranger." Raven said from where she floated above the ground with her legs crossed.

"I don't think we got her name."

"No." Robin said still looking at the doors.

"We should have asked her if she saw Starfire or something. Beastboy's just gona crack jokes."

Robin didn't respond lost in his own thoughts and Raven had started to meditate.

**Beastboy**

He kept walking ahead by a bit and glanced at her again and again. _Familiar stanger_. "Do I know you?" he finally asked once they descend to the next floor. He had seen how uncomfortable she had looked in the other room which was slightly odd. The titans had saved her what did she have to be embarrassed about? To hide? Normally the people kept thanking them and would want a tour of all the rooms they could see in the tower but she just wanted out for some reason.

"No." Her reply was instant, sharp even and a look of fear passed over her eyes. So she was afraid, but he couldn't figure out why, yet. "So who's you're friend you're going to meet?"

"Jay." Again the answer was instant and he felt she wanted to sprint ahead. But she didn't know the tower so she would get lost right? "Like a bird?"

That earned him a small laugh. "No, no, he's a person."

"What's you're name?" Beastboy asked trying to answer one of the questions running through his mind about the girl.

Uncertainty flashed across her face. "Darkice."

_Darkice? _"That's cool." he said. "This is the exit." he added pushing the door open.

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something then snapped it shut. Half a minute passed until she spoke. "Don't mention any of this conversation to you're friends, please."

Beastboy looked surprised at the request. She was definitely scared of something. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said sealing the deal without any hesitation. Then snapped his mouth shut wondering what had compelled him to promise as he watched her walk into the night. It swallowed her and the long black coat immediately.

**Darkice's POV**

Once at the shore she checked no one was watching her and flew up into the sky turning to fly over to the bad' part of town.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 VG

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans**

**Cyborg**

He looked up when Beastboy came back in. "Hey, Beastboy did you get that girl's name? We thought she might know something about Starfire or knows someone who does."

"Huh," Beastboy said lost in thought. "No... I'm going to sleep." Beastboy walked out of the room.

"Okay." He waited for Beastboy to be out of hearing range. "What's his problem?"

"He's just tired." Raven said.

"Oh really? Looked like he was thinking with that little brain of his to me."

Raven opened one eye. "Is it a problem if someone thinks?"

"He seemed out of it."

"It's you're imagination." Raven said closing her eye.

Cyborg frowned wondering what had upset his green buddy. It wasn't like him to stare out into space. He sighed and shook his head. "You're probably right, Raven. I'm too tired to figure out anything, night."

"You better not be using that as an excuse to go bother Beastboy." There was just a hint of a threat in her voice. Cyborg grinned at her even though she couldn't see it. _She totally likes him. _

"I'll try looking up appearances of Starfire then." Robin said exiting the room.

"Get some sleep first!" Cyborg called after him then with a tired sigh he also exited the room.

**Darkice's POV**

She opened the door and walked into the apartment. She stepped into the living room and froze. Jay was standing across the room wiping one of the daggers continually with a rag, he didn't even look up when she walked in but he had obviously heard her enter. "Where were you?"

"I went to the mall to get some new clothes; the old ones were Starfire's." She replied.

"It took you until one am?"

Darkice opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. _I was at the Titan's Tower._ Jay put the dagger down setting the rag on top and looked up at her. She couldn't see his expression in the dark. "I'll pretend to believe that until you decide to tell me the truth then, since we're friends." Darkice closed her eyes as Jay walked past her and she heard the door slam behind him. She opened her eyes again once he was gone. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Scratch.

Darkice shook her head from side to side causing her midnight blue hair to fall into her face hiding her blurry sapphire eyes. She didn't want to lose her new friend. So she hadn't lied but she couldn't bring herself to even say that she had run into the Titans that they had taken her to the tower until she was well enough to leave. It should have been simple but she had told Jay she wouldn't go back to the tower or become a Titan again that, that life was behind her. She had gone back to the tower, not by choice though. _Didn't that count for something?_ With a sigh she dropped onto the couch. _Tomorrow then. _She fell into an uncomfortable sleep curling the coat around her like a sheet of armor against the cold. Winter was on its way.

**Beastboy**

_Why doesn't she want the others to know of that little conversation? _Then he remembered how Cyborg had asked for the girls name. _Well that's one reason._ He knew her friends name to. _Was that another to add to his short list?_ After that there was nothing. Darkice had said he didn't know her. _But was that completely true? _The questions kept piling up, the little he knew made it easier for him to come up with more questions for him to get an answer for, or maybe he would have to figure all this out by himself. She had look scared of something, _something_. _What is it?_ Irritated he went to sleep.

**Darkice's POV**

Darkice opened her eyes and sighed as her memories came back to her. _Today. _She reached down to wrap the coat around her and her hand stopped. She turned her head to look at the thick blanket that had been thrown on top of her. It wasn't itchy like the jacket. She left the jacket on the couch. She could put it on when she left the apartment. She wrapped the blanket around her and heard something in the kitchen. Darkice took in a breath and walked in.

Jay was there, sitting on a counter that didn't have a cupboard above it. "Jay?" He turned his head toward her. "At the mall some criminals decided to target it while I was there. The Titans came," she forced herself not to stop the story at his stare making her think back to Robin for an instant. He had a mask that hid his eyes and the other Titans wouldn't have made her feel so... uncomfortable? "One Criminal threw me in the way of this pole and it knocked me out. So the Titans brought me back to their tower to recover and it was a while until I woke back up at midnight, I would've gotten here sooner but," She was cut off.

"It's not you're fault." Darkice let out a sigh of relief. "Just tell me the whole truth first next time."

Darkice nodded slowly then paused. "Thank you for the blanket, Jay."

"You're welcome," and his gaze found something else to focus on.

Darkice almost felt like she had been released from some death grip when it moved away. She didn't understand it. She had never felt that way before. Cornered. Biting her lip she peeked into the refrigerator and was surprised to find milk inside. After a quick glance around the kitchen she picked a banana out from a small pile of fruit on a counter, in a woven basket and smiled. The apartment was starting to look homey.

"Cups are in that cabinet." Jay said motioning with his hand to the correct one, not once turning to her.

_Was he upset?_ She grabbed one and poured some milk in. She ate silently.

"Darkice?"

She looked up at Jay, food still in her mouth so she couldn't reply.

"I need to go and monitor a place tonight. You want to come?"

"What are you monitoring?" she asked after swallowing.

"Slade makes it harder for us to steal when he does some of his... stuff. I heard he's planning something tonight. I need to make sure its nothing to big. The Titans will probably show up. You up to it?"

Darkice looked at him trying to read his face in the darkness around them, but it was impossible. "Sure."

"Okay then, bring you're dagger with you." he said and Darkice's eyes went wide with surprise. "Now?" Jay nodded his head. "What time is it?"

"7 pm. It's better if we can get there before him." He explained.

"What! How long have I been asleep?" Darkice stared at him. That couldn't be correct!

A smile flickered across his face barely visible in the shadows but Darkice caught it. "You needed the sleep."

"I... I guess so."

"You did."

Darkice nodded her head slowly. "Where are we going to monitor?"

"You'll see. We'll need to stop by an old friend of mines first though so we don't stick out."

"Okay."

He looked at her. "You might want to get a jacket on. It's going to be cold and blankets won't help outside."

"Oh yeah." she said jumping up to her feet from floating in midair. She walked into the living room and folded the blanket up shivering as she did so in the cold room. She tugged the jacket on in a hurry, grabbing the dagger she slipping it into a pocket and joined Jay at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Jay opened the door leading the way out of the apartment out into the fresh cold air. It smelled like rain and Darkice tugged the coat around her tighter. She so did not need rain along with this weather. Jay was walking down the street and Darkice hurried to catch up to him. They walked in silence until they came to an alley. That is if you could call it that. They had to turn sideways to slip between the walls pressing in around them and Darkice could just picture them coming to life and crushing her. Jay stopped and she turned her head to see a door. He knocked and a piece of metal slipped away for an instant so Darkice could see the darkness that awaited them inside. It slid back, closing, Then the door swung inward and Jay stepped in. Darkice took a few more steps before stepping gratefully into the building. The door swung closed behind her and lights started flickering on overhead. A big man stood in front of them. He had a goatee, hair was a dark brown, and he had a bit of a pot belly. He blinked gazing at Darkice. "Who's this?" He turned back to Jay. There was a strange spark in his eye that frightened her.

"This is Ice." Jay said and Darkice felt his arm slip around her waist. Her heart beat accelerated so suddenly she was sure both of them could hear it but neither gave anything away if they did. "Ice, this is my old friend, Benjamin."

"Hello." she said forcing her voice to come out strong and clear between the bad vibes she got off Benjamin and her heart still beating like crazy having practically took her breath away.

Benjamin had been looking at Jay as he talked but now that he had stopped he turned to look at Ice. "Nice to meet you," he began

Jay cleared his throat tugging Darkice towards him so she stumbled into him and his grip tightened on her so she wouldn't fall. Her heart beat in her ears like some crazy mad man with drum sticks, banging them on anything he could get a beat out of. "Do you have anything suitable for around where Slade will be showing up?"

"I always got plenty of those." Benjamin answered not looking all to happy about having to turn his attention back to Jay.

"Can you show them to us?" Jay practically growled the words and Benjamin took a step back. Darkice blinked, startled. This grown man obviously was scared of Jay for some reason, a 30 year old looking man scared of... She glanced at Jay out of the corner of her eye. It was as if she had just seen him, eighteen years old by his looks. This light made it so she could finally see him. His blonde hair combed neatly, with bright blue tips on the ends, and his eyes, they were a captivating blue that reminded her of liquid ice the way they almost looked like they were swirling around. His skin was slightly tanned. She shot a look at his arms, tight muscles rippled at just a small movement. **(Not those huge type of arms that are overly muscled)** She forced her eyes away, and the blush rising to her cheeks after noticing one of those arms was still wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Of course just follow me." Benjamin turned away and led them down a hall. When Ice tried to get out of Jay's grip to walk without tripping his grip only loosened slightly refusing to fully let go. Darkice tried again and then she felt warm breath tickling her right ear. "Stop moving so much." The whispered words brushed against her skin, to low for Benjamin to hear. She opened her mouth to answer but her breath had hitched and her legs kept moving on their own to Jay's pace. "Better. Now don't do that again." Darkice just nodded her head slowly. Then there was nothing against her ear as Jay looked forward again.

Benjamin had stopped at a door and turned back to them. "You should find everything you need in here."

"Thank you, Ben." Jay said and Benjamin walked away as if he had been dismissed.

Jay opened the door and Darkice followed him inside. The moment the door closed Jay shoved Darkice aside as if she was a disease and walked off to a rack in the dimly lit room. Darkice blinked startled she started to fall but caught herself so she was floating a few inches of the ground. She stood up. _What had that been about?_

She noticed dresses on the other end of the room and walked over. A pink frilly dress reminded her of Kitty. She had to stop herself from tearing it to shreds. Benjamin - as scary as he was - was letting them borrow these for near Slade would be showing up. It wouldn't be very nice on her part to tear any of them or burn for that matter. She kept walking stopping to brush her fingers along a white dress for a second then stopped peering at something behind it. She reached out and grabbed the black dress from behind and moved it into the light. Little blue gems raced up it swirling around like a snake. Thin straps kept it on the rack. A small jacket had been thrown around it. The sleaves were long and see-through, in the color of a dark blue. She brushed her hand on the dress. It was soft the only thing breaking that was the blue gems. She flew up above the rack and over to a small 'stall' which consisted of four walls with a walk in on the side instead of in front. She slipped in taking off her coat as she did. A broken mirror hung on one of the walls. She found a zipper at the back of the dress and zipped it down before pulling the dress on. She fitted her arms in then zipped it back up. She turned slowly to look into the mirror and a smile flashed across her face. It was beautiful. She quickly got the small blue coat and slid that on over it. She did a twirl to see it from all sides. The edges of the dress went out a bit before settling back down when she stopped.

Darkice walked out from the stall and over to a collection of shoes. The door connecting with the hall opened and Ice glanced up to see Benjamin walk in. He looked surprised when he saw her. "Where's Jay? he asked.

"Around." Darkice answered suddenly wondering where he was as well.

"That dress is beautiful on you."

"Thank you." She forced herself not to fidget under his gaze and turned back to the shoes. Ben walked past her and picked something up before turning back to her. "These go with that." He held two strappy black high heels with little black and blue gems glinting the light off of them. "Thanks." Darkice reached out and grabbed them. Ben grabbed her hand as she did and tugged her toward him. She crashed into his chest. "How long have you known that kid?" _What!?_ "Let go." she said as his hands tightened on her small wrists. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Let me go." Darkice repeated trying to keep the rising fear out of her voice.

"Ben." A voice growled freezing both Ben and Darkice. She turned her head slowly to look over at Jay who was now in a black suit with a white shirt and tie. Then she noticed how Ben's grip had loosened and tugged herself free. His hand went out to catch her again but she floated up the floor to the ceiling out of his reach. Ben suddenly looked scared and glanced between her and Jay. "Hey, I was looking for you." he said. Jay crossed his arms. "Well I found you. What do you want?" "You were suppose to bring me some of..." he stopped when Jay tossed him some small balls that he got out of his pocket."There. Now we're leaving. Have a good day Ben." Darkice flew back down to land near Jay shivering from the encounter with Ben. They left. Jay slamming the door behind him. "What did he to?" Jay's voice was oddly soft.

"He grabbed me and asked how long I had known you." Jay stiffened next to her for a second then walked a bit faster so Ice had to keep up with him.

"We'll be watching from one of the restraunts. Its right across from the tower there hitting for whatever reason."

"Okay." she said.

**Tower. 'hover'**

Everyone was up again. Beastboy eating tofu while Cyborg watched TV and Raven floated in the air reading. Robin was still in his room when the alarms blared he rushed into the front room.

Slade's face appeared on the screen. "Hello Robin."

"What do you want Slade?" he shouted angrily.

"There's a bomb on a tower. You should go disable it, Robin." A tower flickered into the top right corner people walking below it. A restraunt positioned right next to it. A crowd of people was going in and a news van was parked outside.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That would be telling." Slade's face blinked out again leaving the Titans frustrated, especially Robin. "Let's go Titans." They sprang into action rushing to the tower.

**Darkice's POV**

She walked into the restraunt with Jay. The restraunt was one of those old classy places which explained why they were wearing this attire. "Follow me." A waiter popped out of nowhere and led them over to a table. "Here you go." He set down some menus before racing off. Darkice slid into one of the two seats near the window and glanced out. She noticed a News van and turned to Jay. "What's going on here?"

"It's a..." he blinked.

"What?" Darkice pressed when she noticed his expression.

"Slade's targeting this place." Jay said nodding at the room. "There's a lot of important people around here for a meeting."

Darkice's eyes went wide. "He's going to blow it up?"

"The towers an important landmark. He's going to destroy that probably, and when it falls the restraunt will also go in flames."

"How do you know that?"

"That's what I would do if I wanted to get rid of it. That way it looks like an accident."

Darkice frowned. "I don't get you're logic."

"The News would say it was a terrorist attack. The tower accidently fell on the restraunt causing it to go up in flames."

"Shouldn't we get the people out of here then?"

"No. I don't want to get mixed up in this mess."

"But, Jay," Ice began.

Jay turned to look at her and she froze under his hard stare. "If that's the case then you're a Titan, Star."

"N-no I'm not. These people are innocent, Jay."

"Good for them."

"Jay!" A few heads turned toward them and Jay frowned glaring at Darkice.

"Keep you're voice down." He snapped.

Darkice fumbled for words under his intense and angry gaze but quickly gave up and glanced down staring at her hands.

Titans Go, echoed on the wind.

**Titans **

The Titans were on the Tower. Cinderblock greeted them by swing his stone fists their way. The Titans jumped away as the tower took the impact.

Robin leaped at Cinderblock getting out his stick once again.

"Azarath Menthion Zintho..." Raven slipped suddenly and turned to see Jinx.

Beastboy was diving at the purple haired girl with a caw from the skies. Jinx raised her hands so a piece of rope around her started to fly up to meet him.

"Azarath Menthion Zinthos!" A black energy wrapped around the ropes and spread them apart to let Beastboy though. Jinx let out a surprised scream as Beastboy turned into a rhino after meeting the ground and ran after her horn lowered. Not that he would ever actually run through her. But Jinx didn't need to know that. Raven ran after them to help Beastboy.

Robin was whacking at Cinderblock with the stick.

"Step back!" Cyborg shouted and Robin leaped away from block dude. Cyborg hit him with a blast of blue energy and Cinderblock went flying backwards Robin racing at him. He jumped up and kicked the block of cinders in the chest. Cinderblock crashed down onto his back not getting back. At least not right away.

"Oh yeah. That was good." Cyborg said coming up beside him to high five. Robin high fived back then looked at the sky. Something was flying up there and it wasn't Beastboy the Rhino, currently.

A missile flew down and the two Titans jumped apart. "Gadge!" they both said at the same time. Robin jumped among the metal spires to reach the little flying techster. He threw a smoke bomb up.

Gadget had been laughing but now coughed and barely had time to move as Robin's staff came flying out of the smoke. "Not fair!" He jumped of the edge and flew down.

Cyborg glared up at the sky and then raised his arm and started firing at Gadge.

"Azarath Menthion Zinthos!" Raven shouted after Beastboy cornered Jinx. Jinx turned around and aimed at the floor. It started creaking and Beastboy quickly turned into a bird and flew up off the floor. The ropes became black again and tied around Jinx who tried to get out from them. Raven floated her over to where Cinderblock lay and left her there turning towards Robin who was landing on the metal again as Cyborg got a shot on Gadgets wings.

Gadget screamed as he fell.

"Azarath Menthion Zinthos." More ropes shot out and tied around Gadget. He sailed over to the other criminals.

"Good work. Now let's find that bomb." Robin started looking around along with rest of the Titans.

**Beastboy**

He flew down the tower searching for the bomb. He glanced up and crashed into a pole. _Darkice! What was she doing here? _He could see her sitting down at one of the tables in a sparkly black dress with strappy heels. _How did she afford that? _Last time he had seen her in an overly big black jacket that didn't look the least bit comfortable.

"Found it!" The words shook Beastboy out of his thoughts and he flew back up to the other Titans. "It should be disabled now..." He landed on Raven's shoulder to look down at the bomb. A screen flashed and Slade showed. "Well done Robin." It blinked out.

"Wha- Slade!" He frowned looking frustrated. "Let's go back to the tower."

"Actually I have something I needed to get from the store." Beastboy said looking for an excuse to stay behind.

"I'll come with you. I have some stuff to get at a car part store anyways." Cyborg said.

"I can get it myself." Beastboy said hurriedly.

"You sure? It'll be more fun."

"I'm sure. I'll be taking forever at the store anyways, got lots to get."

"Oh. Okay." Cyborg said, disappointed.

"See you all later." Beastboy said rising up from Raven's shoulder.

The Titans went they're separate ways. Beastboy waited for them to be long gone before turning to look back down over the edge of the tower at Darkice. _Time to get some answers._

**Review please. sorry about the cliffy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Titans. I Do Own Jay.**

**Thanks to everyone who has commented/reviewed.**

**Beastboy**

He was about to fly down when he noticed Darkice get up along with the guy sitting across from her and make their way to the back of the restraunt. He ducked lower so he could see then noticed a back door swinging closed and took off. He flew low over the building then stopped at the edge of the roof he flapped a few times before setting his feet down.

Darkice and the eighteen year old were there talking.

Beastboy turned into a cat and crept a bit closer but stayed in the shadows so they couldn't see the fur was green if either happened to look his way. It seemed unlikely now that he could hear properly.

"What if it had fallen?" Darkice was saying.

"It takes time to fall we could get out." Beastboy was confused at first then realized they were talking about the tower.

"It does not take that long! What about the other people if it had?"

"That's their problem." Beastboy was shocked by the blonde's words... was that blue tips at that end of his hair? _Weird. _Then he remembered Darkice's friend. That boy had to be Jay! He couldn't see why she would want to be friends with him though. He seemed pretty heartless.

"But their innocent," Darkice was saying then jumped back as Jay rounded on her. "They are not innocent! No one is! Get that out of you're mind!" Darkice looked terrified by his outrage. "Or can you only think like a Titan, because you,"

"I am not one of them!" Darkice practically shouted.

Beastboy almost jumped up but managed to remain still. Jay had just called her a Titan. _What's going on?_ He wondered then found himself staring into swirling pits of liquid ice. His fur fluffed up as another pair of eyes came his way, sapphire. They knew he was there and Beastboy went back to his own form stepping slowly out from the shadows. Jay's eyes seemed to be drilling holes through him. "What is he doing here?"

"I told you, I got knocked out at the mall and such." Darkice sighed. "His name's Beastboy not 'He'." She paused. "What are you doing here?"

Beastboy decided it'll be best to say the truth with Jay looking at his soul he would surely know he was lying. "You reminded me of Starfire."

Darkice paled, not moving.

"So you have to follow her around?" Jay snapped.

"Everyone thinks you might know something about her since she went missing. We're all worried about her." He gulped self consciously when he saw the way Jay was now looking at him, as if he were wondering which way to kill him first.

"Worried?" Darkice echoed.

"If they had been worried they wouldn't have left you to rot in the fires of hell." Jay snapped. Now Beastboy was very confused. R_ot in the fires of hell? _Then it hit him full on and he would have ran over and hugged Starfire but Jay's stare held him in place.

"He was knocked out. He has a right to know." With a sigh she added. "I was Starfire." _Was? When had this changed? _

"Why didn't you stay at the tower then Star?"

"Because I am not Starfire. I am Darkice. I am not a Titan. My life is here not at that tower."

"But Star,"

"Don't call me that!" Darkice shouted then her voice lowered after seeing the sudden fear in Beastboy's eyes. "I'm sorry. You have to understand that my name is Darkice, and I am not a Titan. Starfire is... she's dead now."

"But the other Titans are worried to..." he trailed off at a glance at Jay who was muttering something that sounded like, "You shouldn't have told him anything." Darkice on the other hand was almost back to screaming at him. "I don't care. They left me. I don't blame you because you were knocked out and it was my fault that you were. Beastboy you must promise me you won't tell them _anything _about this. Tell them... what I told you about Starfire. She is gone, dead, tell them that if you have to say anything. Please."

"I... okay I promise. But will you tell them later?"

"No. They don't have any rights to know."

"What about Robin?"

"No! I said it once and I'll say it again. No means no." That last part was oddly like how Jay had told her to stop thinking of everyone as innocent and he wondered who this Jay actually was. _I should try and search for him or something. _"Goodbye Beastboy." Darkice said walking off into the surrounding shadows that Jay had recently disappeared into. Beastboy hadn't noticed though and he knew he should have. He had been able to ask more without Jay watching him. The guy gave him a bad vibe but when he came back from his thoughts to tell her what he thought of her friend she was gone. "Bye... Darkice." he said and transformed again into a bird buying a few groceries first as his excuse and went back to Titans tower wishing he hadn't promised her anything.

**Darkice's POV**

She walked back into the apartment. The gems on her dress darkening from the lack of light but when they got any they sparkled as if they were her own star in her own apartment. She sighed and sat onto the couch then looked up at Jay who looked as if he were looking out the window except for that fact that it was boarded up. "Shouldn't we return these to..." "No," came the immediate response before she was even finished. "He has plenty still. You saw the place. He won't need these."

Darkice was silent again thinking over what had just happened with Beastboy. She had told him because he wasn't conscious at the time to have told the others to go back for her. That was the only reason. "Jay?"

"What?"

"You said no one is innocent earlier. What did you mean?"

She could just see his frown in the darkness surrounding them. "Exactly what I said, no one is innocent."

"How is no one innocent?" she asked not fully understanding. "Babies are innocent."

"That's because they can't think. People can think, newborns can't."

"Does that mean you and I are not innocent?"

"Of course we're not. Doesn't matter who you fought while you were with the Titans, fighting isn't innocent. Even if you think it's for the right cause."

A new question popped into her mind. "But fighting criminals is right isn't it? Getting rid of people making trouble..."

"People trying to live their lives that are messed up because of where they were born or decided to drop out of school." Jay said cutting her definition.

"So what the Titans are doing is not right?"

"Nothing is right. Nothing is the correct way. It's just people's thoughts. What _they_ think." He sighed. "Do you get why people aren't innocent now?"

"I think so. But... isn't there a way to be innocent with thoughts?"

"No! Stop asking questions!" Darkice shrank back into the couch trying to disappear from Jay's fury. It was almost as if she could feel it like she had felt the fire when it was roaring around her.

"I was just," Darkice began then stopped herself from finishing that sentence. "I'll stop asking." Jay had already been walking over to her and she ducked her head down when he sat on the couch next to her. "Sorry." he murmured his voice was soft again like how it had been when they were leaving Ben's. "But I was asking and it had angered you behind the restraunt I should've known to just drop it." Jay's hand took her chin and made her look at him. "Yes, you should have just dropped it but you aren't from here so you don't get it. Which is okay because most people on this planet don't."

"You know because?, I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly.

"Its okay." the voice like feathers soothed. "I have to know things like that. Just no more questions. Go to sleep, Ice." Darkice's eye lids fluttered. "Forget about Starfire and go to sleep." _Forget... _Her eyes slipped close and her body slumped over but she could still hear his voice through the fog that wrapped itself around her mind. "Goodnight Ice, sweet dreams." His lips brushed the top of her hair and Starfire was forgotten in the back of her mind under lock and key.

**Tell me what you think, Please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own The Titans. I DO Own Jay, Benjamin, and Ranaka.

**A/N: I am so SORRY my mind ran out of ideas for awhile. Forgive me? Will making the chapter full of Beastboy moments help with that? Or maybe you want to know what's happening with Darkice? Enjoy!**

**Beastboy POV**

He walked into the tower, kicked a pillow purposely at Cyborg's head, then stuffed the groceries in the fridge and started back for the door.

"Yo! What was that for?" Cyborg demanded.

"Nothing." Beastboy lied. He hated this lying, but a promise was a promise. _I can't believe I agreed to this. Star should be with us not that..._ "Cy?"

"What now?" Cyborg asked.

"Can I use your computer?"

"What for?"

_Uhhh._ The idea hit him so suddenly he practically collapsed on his knees. "It's about Star," he answered feeling smart.

"Star!" Robin swung towards him. "Did you learn something from shopping?"

"He wasn't shopping." Raven said putting down the book she had been reading.

"Huh?" Cyborg turned to face him now. "What were you doing?"

"Detective work." Beastboy replied, surprised when Cyborg didn't start laughing. _Yes! They're taking me seriously. _"She's not dead," he said, glad he could get that out. "But she's not safe either."

"Why isn't she safe? Is someone holding her hostage? Is Slade holding her hostage? Do you know where she is Beastboy?" Robin demanded the questions spilling from him in a frenzy. He looked like he would hurt anyone who had hurt her.

"I don't know exactly where she is, she's still in the city though." _Here it comes... _"I think this guy is holding her hostage though." Which was true he did think that, but he couldn't be sure. Sta-Darkice seemed to have gone with Jay without a second thought of it at all. Then again maybe she didn't have a choice. Like he had a mind chip in her or something.

"Who?" Robin demanded.

"Uh... he goes by the name of Jay."

"I'll start searching." Cyborg offered and had a laptop in front of him in zero time.

Beastboy smiled knowing he wouldn't have gotten far searching for him on his own. "He has blonde hair with blue tips."

"Weird hair do. Got it." Cyborg leaned back from the laptop smiling.

"Already?" Robin asked.

"Yup." Cyborg said proudly before plugging in the laptop to the TV so the screen appeared on the TV. "Is that the guy?" he asked Beastboy.

"Yeah." Beastboy said, blinking at the screen.

"The name's all messed up." Robin pointed out.

Two pictures were on the screen. One of Jay at the present walking down a street. The other was taken younger, brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile. "That's really different." Cyborg muttered.

"This is from like, four years ago." Robin said when he noticed the date on the second one.

The bio was under the second one.

Name: //error// //error//

Nickname: Jay

Beastboys eyes flickered down the eye color, heights, and all the stuff. Stopping at occupation.

Occupation: UO

"What's UO?" Beastboy asked.

"Never heard of it." Cyborg said quickly doing a search, then hacking into some site. "Maybe it's Underground Ops?"

"Could you summarize what they do?" Beastboy asked not understanding all the complicated words on the screen.

Cyborg shrugged. "Doesn't say anything except research about apparently... unreal things."

"The government has something for everything doesn't it?"

"It says it's not government funded, Beastboy."

"Oh. I didn't see that."

"That's 'cause you don't know what you're looking at." Cyborg muttered.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Shut up!" Raven snapped before the two could start fighting. They shut up.

"We need to figure out how this helps us." Robin said who had been pacing the room the whole time.

"Let me look at more of this." Cyborg said, cracking his knuckles before flipping through pages, settling on a members list. He scrolled down. "There's not much left of these guys." he remarked as he passed names with the words Terminated in bright red next to them, or AWOL in blue. Jay's had an AWOL sitting next to it. "Before you ask Beastboy, AWOL means Absent WithOut Leave."

"Isn't that used with military?" Beastboy asked.

"Apparently UO uses it as well."

"I wonder why he left." Robin said.

"Found something and didn't want to share it?" Beastboy said the first thing that came to his mind. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked, creeped out.

"That's probably it, That's what!" Cyborg said putting his hand up. "High five, green buddy."

Beastboy gave him a high five hesitantly then was immediately crushed into a hug by the robot guy. "Ah! I can't breath!" He sucked air in after Cyborg let him go.

"Now to figure out what he found incase he can use whatever unreal thing it is, against us." Cyborg said about to type something when Raven asked, "How do you expect to find something unreal on there?"

"Google?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll look in my books." Raven said opening one that had appeared next to her, to scan it.

"Even if we found something 'unreal' how do we know what he has?" Beastboy asked.

"There's others that went AWOL. They might know."

"So we're going to bang on doors asking if they know anything on Jay?"

"Sure." Cyborg said getting up and going to the printer to collect a list of AWOLs.

"I doubt they would have an address." Beastboy muttered.

"We'll look at the cameras around." Cyborg said. "Come on."

Beastboy followed Cyborg out of the tower. Robin following after a second to make sure Raven was okay if he did.

"It's fine." Raven assured him.

**Darkice's POV**

She opened her eyes, listening to the sounds of the apartment.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

"Good morning to you too." she said to the walls were the rats resided.

"They can't carry on a conversation." Jay's voice cut through the black blanket at her.

"Uh, well no."

"How was your sleep?"

Darkice blinked when she realized she hadn't had a nightmare like all the other times since she had been left in the warehouse. "It was... good."

"Good." Jay said.

"What are we doing today?"

"We?" His voice had grown harsh.

"Yes." Darkice said as calmly as she could.

"There's no we. You however will be staying here since you told, greenie who you are."

"But I had him promise that..." Darkice began.

"He wouldn't keep it."

"Yes he would! He's my frien..." she choked off, Jay's hand clutching around her neck.

"Friend? I thought you weren't a Titan. I must have mistaken you for, Ice. Starfire."

"Am. Not. Starfire." she managed.

"Funny, you just said that Beastieboy was your friend and that's Star's friend. Isn't it?" Darkice clawed at his hand with no luck. "Answer me!" Darkice would have screamed in terror from his sudden outrage but his hand was still firmly on her neck. "Star's friend. Not mine." the words barely slid out of her. "Then why did you just call him your friend? Did you get confused with past and reality?" "Y-yes." The hand released her throwing her back onto the couch with a force that surprised even her. "Get some sleep and wake up with your head out of the clouds. Oh, and _don't _forget Starfire this time." Darkice shivered at his words remembering the other night when he had whispered for her to forget about Starfire. She was suddenly positive she had, had no nightmares because of that, and that she would next time she went to sleep. "Jay!" she called, terrified of her guessing info.

The door slammed. Darkice curled up shivering trying to fight sleep.

**Beastboy's POV**

"So... who are we looking for?"

"Two people."

"Just two?"

"In this area, Beastboy. We're not running around the world for info when the ones closer to this Jay probably know more about him than the others."

"Oh." Beastboy said, trailing after Cyborg as they poked their heads into some clubs. "Who are we looking for right now?" Beastboy asked after looking into a seventh.

"Uh... Ranaka?"

"They all have weird names. Shouldn't they be trying to keep low profiles or something?"

"Actually the other has a normal name, Benjamin. I don't think anyone's looking for them, Beastboy. If you bothered to look it was all the high rankings in command that were terminated and half of the low ranks were terminated while the other half went AWOL."

"That's kind of creepy." Beastboy paused. "Do you have a description?"

"Short hair, black, appears to stick all over the place and black eyes. Tends to look like a rainbow."

"UOs are creepy." Beastboy said immediately which Cyborg laughed at then stopped to point. "Hey, I think that's her." Beastboy turned to look at a walking rainbow. "Hey! Can we ask you something?" He ran after the girl with Cyborg trailing after. The girl stopped walking once she entered an alley and turned to face them.

"What do you want?" She looked bored.

"Do you know a Jay?"

Ranaka's eyes narrowed slightly. "Did he get in trouble or something?"

"Well we think he knows were Starfire is." Beastboy said before Cyborg could say anything. Cyborg shot him a look but Beastboy ignored it.

"Ah, the Titan that's gone missing. Look. I don't hang with Jay, never did, never will."

"We know he's apart of the UO and wanted to know why he went AWOL."

A guarded look entered the girl's eyes. "What for?"

"'Cause we think he might be holding Starfire hostage or something." Cyborg blurted before Beastboy could come up with something.

"Eh, I guess I could believe that. He went AWOL for the same reason as the rest of us. Our 'upper-class men' decided it was time for the project to end so everyone ever taken in was to be silenced. Killed in short. We got them before they got us."

"Does Jay have anything... unreal?"

The girl laughed. "You got to be kidding me. He was one of the bests at getting those. Has this whole collection of books by god knows what. Not to mention some wicked dagger. I bargained with him for this." The girl took out something like a gold pin. "It makes the wearer invisible."

"What did you give him?"

"Some god damned book he wanted. Don't know why, it's unreadable. Completely damaged. But then again most in his collection is that way. If you ask me it was a stupid bargain."

Cyborg glanced at Beastboy who shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know where Benja-"

"Just Ben, and yes. You shouldn't have bothered finding me anyways. Ben stuck around him even after he killed for one of those stupid things."

"Killed? With what?" Beastboy asked worried about Starfire's safety.

Ranaka shrugged. "Don't Know. He didn't have the dagger then. It's this way." she added and they followed her through a twisting maze of alleys before she knocked on a door and it cracked open. "Bonjour Ben."

"Hello..." He opened the door fully, glancing at the Titans. "They want to ask you something's on Jay. Bye." she waved then put the pin on. Beastboy blinked 'cause he couldn't see her anymore. With a laugh footsteps ran from the door back out to the bustling city.

Benjamin looked suspicious. "Why should I tell you anything about Jay?"

"We think he has, Starfire." Cyborg replied. Beastboy practically slapped himself.

"Starfire? He has a Darkice with him, no Starfire."

"Oh. Wait we saw her before."

"Yeah. She flies. Is there any reason you're bothering me?"

"F-flies." Cyborg stammered. "But that would mean she's Starfire!"

"Great thinking skills." Ben clapped. "A real-"

Cyborg had pushed him against a wall. "Tell us how to get her back from him. What unreal things he has."

Benjamin pushed Cyborg away. "Dusty old books and a special dagger."

"What do you mean by special?"

"Couple more blades that slide out of the handle and such. If you want her back just go look downtown and you never saw me." The door slammed in their faces.

"Ranaka made it sound like they we're friends." Beastboy muttered.

"More like Ben was the only one who put up with Jay's methods." Cyborg said walking away. "Well that didn't give us much."

"Sure it did." Beastboy said. "He likes dusty old books, even killed for one and has an old dagger."

"Yeah. I'm so inviting him to my next party."

"Let's get the others and look downtown."

"Okay."

**Darkice's POV**

Flames surrounded her, but this time she couldn't get out from the warehouse and was burning. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for help. No ambulances or firefighters came to her aid as she was slowly burned to ashes. Darkice bolted up right breathing hard. She glanced around the apartment. She touched her throat gently, it felt dry. Maybe she had been screaming out loud. "J-jay?" When no answer came she got up slowly only to be slammed back down.

"You're not going anywhere. The Titans are out in the streets because you told him." The growl vibrated off the walls and Darkice shrank back.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why!"

"But, he promised."

"He promised to Darkice not Starfire and he wants Starfire back. Did you really think he would just leave you alone?" Darkice stared to reply but Jay went on. "We'll probably have to move."

"No. Starfire should just go back to her friends, where she belongs."

"In a body bag."

Darkice gasped. _How could he say that!?_

"If that's the case why didn't you just go back to them in the first place instead of complicating things?"

"I..." She trailed off.

"Let me rephrase. Where do you want to go?"

"Pet shop." she blurted.

"Get up." Darkice stared at him as she got up. "Get dressed." She heard his foot steps exit the room. Darkice blinked again. _What had just happened?_ She got out of the dress and back to her normal attire. She poked her head in the kitchen. "Jay?" A knock answered from in the hallway and Darkice slipped down the hallway.

Jay pushed the door open. Darkice stared at him. "You going or not?" he asked.

"Y-yes." She stumbled out into the night, glancing around.

"This way." She felt a tap on her shoulder and froze for a second before following him down the winding streets until they were away from downtown. He pushed another door open and Darkice stepped in after him. "Aw." she said rushing over to the baby animals. She had forgotten about the fight almost instantly as she glanced at fish, birds, cats, and dogs. She stopped at an adorable puppy. "Hi there." she stuck her hand out and the puppy pawed at it with a bark. She laughed and scooped the little thing up in her arms. It was a mostly black German shepherd. The puppy licked her hand and wagged its tail. "Oh, you're so cute!"

"Do like him?" The store owner had wondered over to her.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Want him?"

She blinked understanding what he was getting at. "Um..." She glanced at Jay who nodded his head. "Yes, please." The store owner walked back to the desk and Darkice trailed after. Jay gave him the cash and Darkice held on to her puppy. She walked out of the store shortly after getting a collar and a few other things for the puppy. She connected the leash to the collar and set the puppy down.

"What are you calling him?" The words slipped through the air to settle on her ears.

"Shadow." Darkice answered patting his head. Shadow barked happily.

"Where to now?"

"Hmm. What about the park?"

"Okay."

Darkice flared a smile practically as bright as the sun and raced to the park Shadow running after her with happy yips. At the park Darkice threw a yellow ball around. Shadow raced after it each time then raced back begging to her throw it again. After an hour Darkice slumped to the ground. Shadow padded up to her and dropped the ball licking her hand. She petted him with a laugh. "You have too much energy, Shadow." He barked again before his head jerked up and he took off again.

Jay sat down next to her and waved a hand where she could see it. "Your puppy slobbers."

"Eew!" she cried out with a laugh. The puppy was back and she patted his head. "Slobbery puppy." she accused with another laugh. Shadow barked then chased the ball when Jay threw it again. Darkice smiled in the twilight watching the puppy as he started running around the park, sniffing at anything. She closed her eyes. A second later she felt something wrap around her waist and her eyes snapped open, with a glance down a blush rose to her cheeks. _Jay._ Her heart accelerated from 0 to 60 in a second.

**Beastboy's POV**

They looked everywhere downtown but couldn't find anything.

"Where'd they go?" Robin said slamming his fist against a tree.

"Maybe we should look again tomorrow." Beastboy suggested.

"Yeah." Cyborg said.

Robin followed them away from downtown angrily. The team-what was left of it-walked back towards the tower. "Could we go through the park or something?" Beastboy asked, attracted by the sounds of barking coming from it.

"Sure. Why not? We're not doing anything anyways." Robin said angrily.

Beastboy smiled and ran into the park.

_"Eew!"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. The other Titans froze.

"Starfire." Robin whisepered and ran in the direction.

They stopped again when her voice floated on the winds to them. "Jay?" Beastboy glanced at Robin who looked like he was ready for a fight with Jay now that he knew he was here as well.

"Titans go." he hissed and they all raced forward.

**Darkice's POV**

"Jay?"

She felt his fingers moving her hair and she took in a sharp breath as a shock traveled down her spine. Her eyes closed again and she leaned over him until her lips met his. A pleasant shock flew through her immersing her in its waters.

**Review please.**

**Don't kill me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans.**

**Darkice's POV**

Darkice pulled back after realizing what she did. Jay's lips curved up into a devil's smile as if they're was a joke she wasn't hearing. Consierding it the devil it would probably include absoulute chaos. She found herself hungering for that chaos his smile promised to come. His fingers wrapped around her chin so her eyes rose to meet his.

**Beastboy's POV**

He was running with all his might terrified for the alien girls safety in the hands of a killer/UO agent/insane/bigger words for all those other ones that he didn't know.

Robin was in the lead with Raven and Cyborg racing after him.

Beastboy changed to a great dane running ahead using his noise to make sure they didn't stray off course. He stopped when he spotted her and then Jay. His blood ran cold when he saw his fingers around her delicate jaw. Liquid ice eyes turned towards him. Beastboy could only think of how much they looked like a killer's eyes.

He heard the others come to a stop beside him. Darkice never turned her head once to look at them. Beastboy suspected Jay's grip on her chin was strong. The team was still. Probably sizing up the oponent since none of them had seen Jay before. His eyes were definetly more fierce in person and when they were looking right at you. A sadistic smile seemed to appear behind the eyes. The liquid ice moved away and in the next second Jay had pressed the alien girls lips to his own. Beastboy felt Robin go rigid beside him and even more so-if that was even possible-when her lips continued the kiss.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted.

Jay turned back to face them. "Come and 'save' her bird boy."

Robin took off with Cyborg. Beastboy stayed with Raven as she started her famous chant. "Azarath Menthion Zinah!" Beastboy watched as Raven suddenly fell to the ground. "Raven!" His nose twitched and he caught a faint scent. He sniffed again then yelped as he went skidding across the grass. But know he knew for sure, Ranaka. He sprang to his paws snapping at the air around him. He felt his teeth slash through skin the fourth time and an angry snarl from Ranaka. The scent seemed to have fainted now... "Raven look out!" Beastboy shouted to her. Raven was meditating muttering the famous chant. Branches snapped off trees and whirled around her. Beastboy limped to her side, hoping Ranaka wouldn't try anything now. but then Cyborg fell down. A branch slammed forward over him and there was a little "oof." Beastboy noticed a patch of grass was crushed and raced forward jumping ontop of Ranaka. "Stay out of this it's not your buisness, Ranaka. We don't want to hurt you."

"You made it my buisness when you looked for me."

"Is Ben with you?"

No answer. Beastboy found himself sinking down into the ground, but that was impossible he was pinning Ranaka down! If he was getting closer to the ground... She was sinking in, he realized. He dug his claws in trying to keep her where he knew she was. "Your not capable of killing anyways. That Ice girl does't seem to want to go back with you so why are you here?"

"She was brainwashed! It's Starfire! Not Ice or Darkice, Starfire!"

"Wrong!"

Beastboy felt his blood run even colder than before and he turned to look at a girl with swirling midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes both shined in the darkness but not as brightly as her emerald eyes and blazing fire hair had. Beastboy cringed at the sight. Then was taken off guard when a dark blue pulsed towards him. He was confused by it. Beastboy began moving only because it looked sinister but Ranaka now held onto him through the ground. How was she doing that anyways? Was his last thought as the dark blue pulsed again as it hit him and he was flung against a tree.

"Beastboy!" He heard Raven cry out. He shook his head because hadn't been hurt just pushed away. He jumped back up. "Sta-!"

"My name is Darkice and that is FINAL!"

Beastboy was taken aback by her shouting of the final word. He watched numbly as she flew over to Jay grabbed him then turned and flew off. He barely registered the foot prints of Ranaka going away and could hardly spare a glance up when he felt Raven put a hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked around. Robin was walking over to put something in Cyborg that Jay must have taken out to stop him from fighting since he was just lying there. Afterwards Cybrog was up and looking defeated and Robin... he just looked terrible, like he had lost everything he had. Beastboy looked away only aware of his tears when Raven gently brushed them away. "She left us..." Raven didn't reply just wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. He turned his gaze to the sky that had somehow grown darker. Rain fell down as if the world was crying for their loss. Starfire had been their friend, even more to Robin less than a month ago, and now she was gone... lost in the darkness.

**The end.**

**It's over hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**

**I'm considering a sequel but you'll have to tell me if you want me too and help with ideas.**


	11. Curtain Call

**Darkice Curtain Call**

or something like that

I know I said that was the end but really I did think up a next installment to the story but I just don't have any drive to actually write it so, I will be putting the next "installment/season/book" up for adoption.

There are a few more details up on my profile as well as a short explanation of what why and how happened in the last chapter.

Of course the next installment is more centered around the 'under cover government agency' that Jay, Benjamin, and Ranaka are from.

Anyways, if you would like to adopt it just PM me.

**Thanks for continuing to reread this even with that slightly lame ending.**


End file.
